


Punk Dude December

by dontgoawaymad



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Boredom, Christmas Cookies, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snow Day, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: in which tommy and mick are snowed in for the day and bored as FUCKi know it's september shhhhh
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Mick Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Punk Dude December

*theatre of pain era but still modern day*

december 8th, 2019  
10:46am

it was cloudy, snowy, and late in the morning. mick sat on the living room couch, watching some old silent movie with tommy’s head in his lap. the younger man’s long legs were draped over the arm of the couch. the guitarist looked down and sighed a little. he had lost so much height from his back surgery that his feet couldn’t touch the ground. tommy, on the other hand, was 6’ 2"; if only mick could have just a fraction of his height…

mick was dressed, but tommy had on nothing but a pair of cookie monster pj pants. mick’s beatles playlist played softly through their echo dot. a faux fireplace crackled in the corner as it glew spicy reds and oranges. the roads were closed because they were so icy. with nowhere to go and nothing to do, mick and tommy were snowed in.

“mickey…” tommy mumbled as he brushed his hand against mick’s jaw. “ ’m so bored…”

“i know, baby, me too.” he twirled tommy’s brown waves between his fingers.

“what am i supposed to do?” the drummer frowned, “this is, like, my third day in a row stuck in the house.” tommy was in the process of recovering from the flu. going out in this weather would make his cold a lot worse.

“it’s for the best, tommy.”

“dammit…” tommy threw his head back. “i’m dying of boredom; we can’t just sit here and watch the snow fall!” the impatient man rolled over on his front.

“well, let me think…” mick pondered for a while. “we can do some calm wintery things together.”

“yeah, like eating snow!” mick needed to be the one to come up with the idea. if it were tommy, mick would have his back broken from being forced to sled off the roof.

“…no.”

“like eating… pine needles? those taste like winter, right? i mean… if it had a taste.”

“do we _have_ any pine needles?” mick teased. he laughed as tommy shook his head no. “besides, you need to stay indoors.” tommy laid there on mick’s lap for a while.

_*spongebob narrator voice* 15 minutes later…_

“…you know how to make gingerbread?” tommy asked, breaking the once serene silence.

“yes… i do…" he knew exactly what was coming.

"can i help you with it?" 

"it’s too soon for sugar this early in the day!” on mornings like these, mick wants nothing but black coffee in his system. “and no, you can’t.” tommy’s actually a pretty decent cook, it’s just baking that’s his weak spot. he can prepare the most succulent dolmades, but can’t tell the difference between butterscotch and amaretto. it’s honestly quite sad. the last time tommy tried to help mick bake, he mistook cream of tartar for powdered sugar!

“please?”

“no.”

“pretty please?”

“tommy, i already-”

“pretty please with extra long cuddles afterwards on top?”

“…alright, but if you mess up-”

“i won’t mess it up!” tommy retorted.

“promise?”

“i promise." 

"you can do the less important stuff.” without even thinking, tommy suddenly rolled himself off mick’s lap and onto the floor. 

“that hurt…”

“suck it up, whinypants.” the drummer dusted himself off and followed mick into the kitchen. 

while the shorter figure was doing most of the work, tommy just sat on the island, recorded every single step, and put it on his instagram story. he was so lucky to have someone put up with his tremendously annoying ass. mick then poured the necessary ingredients into a large mixing bowl. 

“can i trust you to mix the dough without making a huge mess?”

“i’ll try, but i can’t make any promises.” tommy stuck his bare hands into the bowl and started to move his hands around in the sticky batter.

“seriously, tommy?”

“spoons are for chumps!” mick wondered how tommy would ever get by in the world if he’s this chaotic. but then again, he doesn’t want him to change at all. 

“also, can i make gingerbread reproductive parts?”

“knock yourself out.” that was tommy’s cue to start molding breasts, countless penises, and even a misshapen clitoris! mick made himself gingerbread men like any sane person would, but with an extra leg in between. the cookies were soon popped in the oven, and tommy was bored all over again!

“…remember hot girl summer?” he asked as he full on laid across the island.

“do i remember _what?”_ mick is behind on the trends, which means he never understands what tommy’s talking about.

“hot girl summer, man; basically a bunch of chicks with big boobs being sexy.” he still didn’t understand the appeal, but he does know that tommy’s bi heart is getting the best of him. 

“sounds… intriguing.”

“there was this one time where some girl licked ice cream at a supermarket and put it back in the freezer." 

"ew…" 

"i know. what if we did something like that with winter?” if this has anything to do with sticking your cock in the snow, count him out!

“elaborate.”

"i call it punk… dude… december! punks like us being soft and stuff!” all of this is coming from a hyperactive manchild who doesn’t have an education past the 11th grade.

“tommy, you’re as punk as a strawberry filled marshmallow.”

“i know, but that’s why you love me.”

and just like that, the minutes flew by at the speed of light. tommy stood back as mick took out the gingerbread men to cool.

“you made those?” tommy pointed to the side of the cookie tray with mick’s little gingerbread people.

“yep.”

“why does that one have three legs?” once he put two and two together, he just about choked on his own spit laughing. what could possibly be better than gingerbread, not worrying about work, snow, and the one you love?


End file.
